Talk:Excavation Duty
I just did this twice today. First time we got 2 mines and lost. Second time we had a THF sub and got 6 mines. Sure does seem like luck... On the second run we used the mines as they dropped, just in case the game would discard a mine if it tried to give a second one to a player who already had one. I don't think this happens, but we didn't want to take any chances. Two different players got the last two mines (and had them at the same time). --Valyana 22:33, 8 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Guess I need to read things closer next time, we did this run, with a THF, and only got 3 mines. I didn't read close enough and thought you were guarrenteed 4. >< --Syeria 22:39, 13 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Magic attacks can do more damage than the page says, but I'm not sure if physical attacks can so I left it alone. --Syeria 22:42, 13 May 2006 (PDT) DRK/WAR using scythe can easily top the upper physical damage limit; with Souleater can get upwards of 100 damage at full health. --Astrael 02:51, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Choke+Burn+Shock+Bio2 does a ton of damage to the walls over time. 4000 points base for this one (then +50% if its your first time then +10% if you are leader). --Aurikasura 22:47, 20 May 2006 (PDT) Yep, apparently 3xBLM or 2xBLM and MNK can trio this pretty easily, using the power of DoT and alternating Thunder and Blizzard I, without bothering the Qiqirns at all. --Valyana 22:54, 20 May 2006 (PDT) ---- It always takes me 3 minutes exactly to run from the last wall to the Rune of Release. I don't know how it could have taken you 4:30. --Valyana 09:22, 22 June 2006 (PDT) I was at the final wall and told my party member I was timing from the moment he left until he hit the chest, but I guess he got lost or something. :( Also, thanks for correcting what I mucked up when cleaning up the strategy. --Ichthyos 09:29, 22 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Rasp, Frost, Drown? Uh, why would you use Rasp, Frost, and Drown as opposed to Burn, Shock, and Choke? You shouldn't be worrying about its AGI DEX or STR... Casting Burn lowers INT and casting Choke lowers VIT. Both of these will help the rock fall faster, and the only other dot that stacks with these is Shock. --Ichthyos 13:36, 8 July 2006 (PDT) Just a note, Shock also lowers MND, which is Magical Def. Helping the wall die faster. Firewall 22:21, 18 September 2006 (EDT) INT is both magic defense and magic attack. MND does not factor into it. See Calculating Magic Damage --Dewin 23:34, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Just a note that this assault has been tweaked in the July 24'06 update and is significantly harder to clear with mnk blm blm; the walls have more HP and weaker resistance to melee damage, making fixed-damage DoTs less effective. --Aurikasura 21:02, 3 August 2006 (EDT) I've trioed as DRK/BLM BLM BST/NIN since the tweak, but the DRK needs to have juices and we finished with 1 minute left. --Valyana 16:25, 2 October 2006 (EDT) this assault is cake i've had great sucess with drk blm rdm + in the uncapped venue. mnk and war are the usual 4th member, but i suspect sam would do well also. melees eat meat and pretty much just go to town. drk gets 100 tp, souleater+guillotine. rdm heals, drk abs tp, guillotine again. wash, rinse repeat. after first wall is down, blm solo's one wall while rest of team moves to kill remaining walls. depending on how things go, blm may or may not have time to rejoin team to kill last wall. i have never lost with this setup. it takes the luck out of having to get mines from the rats. *edit* note to drks: don't wait; make sure you souleater soon as you get 100 tp on first wall. spam it as often as you have 100 TP for guillotine. it pretty much owns this assault. a well geared drk with capped axe skill might want to try souleater/rampage with dual axes. my axe skill is yet to cap out, i haven't tried it personally. gl folks ^^ mallister 75 drk carbuncle ------------------------------------------------ does BLU spell Self-Destruct work on the walls? for the DOT plan, use a RDM + BLM + DD + DD, you will simply run out of time with 3 people from my experience. MNK, WAR, NIN, and DRK are the best melees to use, but you can also consider BST/NIN or BLU/NIN as well. I have seen NIN go /DRG for this assault to abuse the latent effect of some of the level 30 gear along with showing up in this assault at low hp to abuse the latents of couple other pieces of equipment (there is possibility for them to get haste gear up to 50%, which will make them attacking almost non-stop when that gear is stacked with the Haste spell). Ayrlie 01:45, 17 May 2007 (CDT) BLU/BLM? Has anyone tried this using a BLU/BLM instead of a BLM? Cold Wave is 18/tick Frost so Cold Wave/Drown/Rasp is more DOT than a BLM using Burn/Shock/Choke. And BLU could get Auto Refresh and a decent amount of DD ability as well. (Bludgeon is 16 MP, wonder how it compares vs. Water which is roughly the same cost) --Dewin 23:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) This sounds like a great idea, actually, I'm going to give this a try. I always have cold wave set anyway for Auto-Refresh. --Maerina 00:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Blue Mage? Anyone else noted the fact that the blue mage spell Self Destruct is lv 50? Anyone tried using this move, seeing as how it appears to do serious damage to wall when used by a bomb? Perhaps a trio of Blus taking turns blowing up each wall would go good if this in fact works. Tested it. Does not blow up a wall and does crap for damage. Not worth it. --Maerina 21:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Skill Up You can get skill ups from the Brittle Rocks Just did this Assault with 6 of us needing skill ups following the level cap rise. We completed the mission and none of us got any skill ups from the rocks. As such, it seems they're level 75 on uncapped assaults. User:MithraDooom June 26 2010 Bombs Drop rate Qiqirn Mine I don't know why it doesn't have a listed drop rate for the bombs but here are my results (# of bombs/# of kills) *First run we got 3/5 bombs. (w/ Treasure Hunter 1) *Second run we got 1/5 bombs. (w/ Treasure Hunter 1) --Lord0din69 07:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Two relevant questions - Souleater and Helixes From what I'm reading above, it's implied, but I wanted to be sure: does Souleater have full effect on these walls? I ask because I was talking to a friend about the MNK/DRK or DRK+KClub tactics and wondered if Souleater is affected by the walls' damage resistance. The other thing I wondered is if anyone's tried going SCH and using the Helix spells, and how effective they are against the walls. --MlrlOhki 01:16, 17 July 2009 (MDT) :I can't speak about these walls in particular, but Souleater damange (to mobs) is adjusted with a mob's normal physical damage resistance.-- 08:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I can testify to my DRK friend using Souleater on these walls. While it doesn't take the full scale effect, it does show a signigicant increase in damage output. As for helix damage (and Modus Veritas for that matter) that question is relevant to my interests. --Coronawolf 00:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The Valoredge Scenario Anybody know how the weaponskill "Cannibal Blade" does against these walls? There's a potentially good setup for taking down the walls quickly. --Coronawolf 01:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC)